Unidos por acidente
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Saori está cansada de ser sempre tão controlada e toma uma decisão que poderá mudar sua vida para sempre.
1. Rebeldia

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Sinopse: Saori está cansada de ser sempre tão controlada, e acaba tomando uma decisão que pode mudar sua vida para sempre.

**Unidos por acidente**

**Capítulo 1 – Rebeldia **

Um ano se passou desde o final da terrível batalha de Hades. Sem mais inimigos para ameaçar a paz na Terra, Athena e os cavaleiros podem finalmente viver uma vida normal. Saori voltou para o Japão e assumiu seu lugar como presidente da Fundação Graad; Shiryu voltou para os Cinco Picos Sagrados com Shunrei; Hyoga passou a viver em Asgard, já que segundo ele, alguém precisava proteger Hilda e Fleur (e que segundo Ikki foi apenas um pretexto para estar perto de Fleur...); Ikki alegou que precisava de um tempo sozinho (pra variar!) e seguiu viajando pelo mundo; Seiya e Shun permaneceram trabalhando na Fundação junto com Saori.

– Bom dia, senhorita – Tatsumi cumprimenta Saori enquanto ela toma seu café-da-manhã.

– Bom dia, Tatsumi.

– Eis a lista com os seus compromissos para hoje, srta.Kido: Pela manhã deve ir ao escritório da Fundação para uma reunião; à tarde tem outra reunião com os sócios da empresa, marcada para as 15:00hs; à noite vai à festa de inauguração da nova filial da Fundação – o mordomo diz mecanicamente.

– Claro, Tatsumi, claro – Saori responde entediada.

**No escritório...**

– Saori, você analisou os documentos que eu te entreguei ontem? – Shun pergunta entrando na sala.

– Analisei sim, Shun. Todos eles – ela responde com a voz arrastada.

– O que foi? Está cansada ou algo assim?

– Cansada não, só... entediada. Ainda mais com essa reunião de hoje, acho que não vou, vou mandar um representante...

– De jeito nenhum, você precisa ir, é importante!

– Eu preciso fazer isso... é claro que sim...

Depois da reunião, Saori volta pra casa chateada por ter passado horas discutindo inúmeras questões burocráticas, com um único pensamento em mente: _eu preciso de um tempo, tenho que me afastar um pouco de tudo isso... _

À noite, ela telefona para Seiya e o convida para acompanhá-la à festa de inauguração, mas ele já tem outros planos:

– Eu sinto muito, Saori. Mas eu prometi à Minu que cuidaria das crianças do orfanato hoje, eu lamento. Gostaria muito de ir com você mas não posso – ele responde com um tom de voz de que gostaria mesmo de estar com ela.

– Tudo bem, Seiya. Não tem problema – ela aceita as desculpas dele, apesar de ter ficado um tanto ressentida com o fato.

Ela desliga o telefone e resolvi ir se arrumar para ir à festa. Ao sair do banho, Saori encontra sobre sua cama um vestido diferente do que havia escolhido. Ela chama uma das empregadas e pergunta o que houve:

– Esse vestido é mais adequado para a ocasião, senhorita. Lembre-se de que deve cuidar da sua imagem.

– Está bem, que seja então. _Será possível! Não posso sequer escolher o que vestir!_

**Na festa...**

_Essas festas são mesmo uma droga, acho que se o Seiya tivesse vindo seria menos chato, mas... Ah, que tédio!_

– Srta.Kido, espero contar com sua presença em Nova York na próxima sexta-feira.

– Claro, sr.Matsuda. Eu estarei lá com certeza – Saori responde forçando um sorriso.

Mais tarde, ao chegar em casa, ela vai até a sala de estar, liga a tv e fica "saltando" pelos vários canais. Poucos minutos depois, Tatsumi aparece, sério como sempre:

– É melhor ir dormir agora, senhorita. Não é bom ficar acordada até tão tarde.

– Sim, Tatsumi. Já estou indo dormir.

No entanto, Saori não consegue dormir porque sua mente está cheia de pensamentos.

_Estou tão cansada de escutar as pessoas me dizendo o que devo fazer, aonde devo ir, o que devo vestir, como devo me comportar... Eu me sinto tão... superprotegida! Não quero mais ser assim. Já basta todo o tempo que passei lutando contra as forças do mal, e agora que está tudo bem eu gostaria de poder ser uma garota normal, sem tantas regras! Regras... quero quebrar as regras! Eu preciso de tempo, espaço, curtição! Quero fazer alguma loucura!_

* * *

No dia seguinte, Saori convida Shun para acompanhá-la até Nova York no fim-de-semana.

– Claro, Saori. Vai ser um prazer!

Seiya escuta a conversa e se oferece para ir junto, mas Saori diz que não é necessário, já que Shun já concordou em ir. Ele insiste, dizendo que quer compensar por tê-la deixado na mão outro dia e ela acaba concordando.

**Na sexta-feira, em Nova York...**

Antes da reunião, Saori continua com suas idéias "rebeldes":

– Sabem de uma coisa, por que não esquecemos isso tudo e vamos pra outro lugar?

– Como assim, Saori? Do que você está falando?

– Simples, Seiya. Deixamos essa reunião de lado e vamos nos divertir em algum lugar legal! Vamos lá, rapazes! Podemos fazer isso, afinal nós merecemos uma folga de vez em quando...

– Só por curiosidade, pra onde nós iríamos srta.Kido? – Shun pergunta com ironia.

Não sei, deixe-me ver... Que tal... Las Vegas?

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Cheguei com mais um Saori/Seiya. Dessa vez resolvi escrever algo mais leve e fluffy, espero que gostem! O 1º capítulo foi só uma introdução, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, tá? **

**Bjks**

**Estelar **


	2. Quando em Vegas

**Capítulo 2 – Quando em Vegas... **

– Las Vegas? Você não pode estar falando sério...

– Por que não, Shun? Vai ser divertido!

– É Shun, a Saori tem razão, vamos nos divertir um pouco, qual é o problema?

– Está bem, que seja então.

– Ótimo! Então vamos lá! – Saori exclama animada.

**Em Vegas...**

– Vocês tinham razão, isso aqui é demais!

– Viu só, eu não disse?

– Foi mesmo uma ótima idéia a gente ter vindo pra cá, Saori. Só nunca imaginei que o convite partiria de você...

– Então pelo jeito você não me conhece muito bem, Seiya...

Eles se divertem bastante nos cassinos e nas casas de show, até que o celular de Saori toca, deixando-a irritada.

– Quem era? – Seiya pergunta quando ela desliga o telefone.

– Era o sr.Matsuda, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido e por que eu não apareci na reunião.

– E o que você respondeu?

– Que eu mudei de idéia quanto ir à reunião e resolvi vir a outro lugar.

– E ele não achou isso ruim?

– Claro que achou, mas isso agora não tem importância, eu resolvo isso depois. Onde está o Shun?

– Por aí... Não se preocupe, depois a gente encontra ele.

– Ok, então. Agora, de volta aos jogos!

– Você manda! Sabe Saori, você fica realmente diferente fora do escritório, longe das obrigações...

– Diferente de um jeito bom ou ruim?

– De um jeito bom.

– Ainda bem, porque estou gostando muito de poder ser eu mesma... e é assim que eu quero que você me veja daqui por diante: a pessoa Saori Kido e não a deusa Athena.

– É muito bom saber disso. Mas ainda acho loucura você ter largado tudo em Nova York e vindo pra cá...

– Está bem, que tal tornarmos as coisas um pouco mais interessantes?

– Como?

– Com uma aposta particular, você e eu. Nós apostamos nos dados e se você vencer eu volto hoje mesmo pra Nova York.

– Tá legal, e se você vencer?

– Se eu vencer... vamos fazer algo bem louco, algo que faça valer a pena termos vindo até aqui!

– Tipo o quê?

– Ainda não sei, vou decidir quando eu vencer...

– Ah, e você acha que vai vencer? Esqueceu que eu estou com muita sorte hoje?

– Veremos Seiya, veremos...

* * *

– Se der menos de 6 eu venço e você volta pra Nova York.

– Mas se der mais de 6 eu venço e decido o que vamos fazer!

Os dados são lançados. O 1º dado pára com a face do número 5 voltada para cima. Saori e Seiya permanecem na expectativa, afinal os dois ainda tem chances de ganhar, embora as chances de Saori sejam maiores.

O 2º dado finalmente pára e a face voltada para cima é a do número... 5!

– Deu 10! Eu venci! Eu venci!

– Ok, parece que a minha sorte me abandonou...

* * *

Eles saem do cassino e ao passarem por uma capela, Saori tem a idéia perfeita do que fazer para que sua viagem a Lãs Vegas seja marcante:

– Já sei o que vamos fazer, Seiya!

– Fazer sobre o quê?

– Alô? A aposta... esqueceu?

– Claro! A aposta! E o que é?

– Vamos nos casar!

– O quê?

– Aposta é aposta.

– Saori... isso é uma loucura!

– É claro que é, e é também a forma perfeita de tornar a viagem inesquecível!

– Mas, Saori...

– Vamos, Seiya. É só uma brincadeira... Além disso, o que acontece em Vegas fica em Vegas, lembra?

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_E agora, será que eles vão mesmo se casar? Continuem acompanhando! Obrigada a Pri Gilmore, Palas Lis e Mary Ogawara pelas reviews, muitos beijinhos pra vocês meninas! Para Evelyn e Pandoras Team, o fato da fic ter sido baseada em Friends assim como a fic Stand by me foi apenas coincidência. E Pandora Amamiya, já resolvemos o assunto, certo? _

_Estelar _


	3. Casados

**Capítulo 3 – Casados **

– Saori, eu continuo achando que é uma péssima idéia.

– Por que é uma péssima idéia, Seiya? Será que os seus sentimentos por mim são assim tão ruins que você nem consideraria a idéia de se casar comigo?

Seiya fica confuso com as palavras de Saori. Seus sentimentos por ela? Sim, ele sentia algo por ela, mas definitivamente não era nada ruim.

– Não, não é nada disso, Saori, eu só...

– Ah, já sei o que então: você é medroso.

– O quê?

– É isso mesmo. Você quer tanto bancar o senhor Perfeição que está com medo de fazer algo mais... ousado!

– Eu não sou medroso coisa nenhuma! Só estava tentando ser sensato, afinal pelo menos um de nós precisa ser, não é? Mas já que você insiste nessa loucura tudo bem, que seja então.

– Sério? Quer dizer que você topa? Ótimo, então vamos fazer isso já!

* * *

– Ah, Shun, estou tão feliz de ter vindo até aqui e encontrado você!

– Eu também estou... senti tanto a sua falta... E pensar que no início eu nem queria vir!

– Pois é, eu também não, mas ainda bem que a Shina me convenceu. Também, quando ela coloca alguma idéia na cabeça não há quem tire...

– É, a Saori e o Seiya acabaram me convencendo também... Por falar neles, faz tempo que não os vejo, onde será que se meteram?

– Não sei, vamos procurá-los então.

* * *

– Até que enfim encontramos vocês! Já estava começando a ficar preocupado...

– Hei, Shun! Não sei por que a preocupação, afinal você também tinha sumido...

– É que eu acabei encontrando a June... E nós perdemos a noção do tempo...

– Ah, claro! Oi June! Não esperava te ver por aqui...

– Oi, Saori! Também é uma surpresa te encontrar. E você também, Seiya.

– Oi, June! Você veio até aqui sozinha?

– Não, eu vim com a Shina.

– A Shina está aqui?

– Está sim, Seiya. Mas ela já deve ter voltado pro hotel.

– Bem, Shun, June, que bom que estão aqui porque o Seiya e eu temos uma grande novidade! – Saori exclama animada, apesar de ter ficado um pouco incomodada com o repentino interesse de Seiya por Shina.

– É mesmo? E qual é a novidade, Saori? Você anda cheia de surpresas ultimamente...

– É verdade, Shun. E essa é a maior de todas! Adivinhem: o Seiya e eu nos casamos!

– O quê? – Shun e June perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. A Saori acabou me convencendo a fazer isso...

– Mas... isso não faz sentido, vocês não podem se casar assim, isso é loucura!

– Calma, Shun. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, não é nada de mais.

– É Shun, a Saori está certa.

– Está?

– Claro, afinal de contas, casamento em Vegas só vale em Vegas, não é?

– Do que você está falando, June? Um casamento aqui vale em qualquer lugar, é um casamento de verdade, como qualquer outro!

– Casamento de verdade? Quer dizer que nós estamos...

– Casados pra valer?

– É isso que estou tentando dizer.

Saori e Seiya ficam chocados com essa "revelação".

– E agora, o que vamos fazer?

– Eu disse, eu avisei a você que era uma péssima idéia! Mas não, você não quis me ouvir! Devíamos ter voltado pra Nova York antes de fazer besteira...

– Agora não é hora pra isso, Seiya! Precisamos pensar em como resolver isso. Era pra ser só uma brincadeira, não era pra ser nada sério!

– Mas é sério, Saori. É muito sério.

– Por que vocês não deixam as coisas como estão?

– Como assim?

– Continuem casados, ora! Vocês formam mesmo um lindo casal...

– Ficou maluca, June? A Saori e eu não podemos ficar casados, isso seria um desastre! A gente nem tem nada a ver, só íamos enlouquecer um ao outro! Não, de jeito nenhum, isso está fora de cogitação, certo, Saori?

Saori fica surpresa com a aparente aversão de Seiya à idéia de ficarem juntos. Enquanto para ela essa idéia era bastante agradável, tanto que a sugestão de June lhe parecia bastante tentadora, para ele tudo parecia um grande absurdo. A reação de Seiya a deixa bastante magoada, mas ela prefere não falar nada a respeito.

– É Seiya, certo.

– Então acho que só temos uma coisa a fazer: providenciar a anulação.

– Nossa, você quer se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível, não é?

– Me livrar de você? Não Saori, não é isso...

– É claro que é isso, Seiya! Sabe, houve um tempo em que eu achei que nós podíamos nos entender e quem sabe pudesse acontecer alguma coisa entre nós. Mas agora eu vejo que isso nunca seria possível!

– Mas Saori...

– Você não precisa mais se preocupar porque eu vou voltar pro hotel agora mesmo e amanhã bem cedo vou voltar pra Nova York. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser e continuar se divertindo... A Shina ainda está aqui, aproveita e fica com ela! Boa noite, Shun; boa noite, June. Nos vemos depois.

– Boa noite, Saori – Shun e June respondem ao mesmo tempo.

– Ela ficou muito chateada. Não queria que tivesse sido assim. Acho melhor ir falar com ela.

– Mas e a anulação, Seiya?

– Eu cuido disso depois, Shun – Seiya responde e sai atrás de Saori.

– Ainda acho que eles deviam deixar como está... – June comenta enquanto observa Seiya se afastar.

Continua...

**N/A: E aí, será que o Seiya e a Saori vão mesmo anular o casamento? Descubram no próximo capítulo! **

**Mary Ogawara: Oi! Pois é, eles casaram mesmo! E o Shun tinha um bom motivo pra ter sumido, né? Acho que os outros não vão aparecer não, mas como ainda tô escrevendo, quem sabe... Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! **

**Priscilla Gilmore: Oi! Nesse capítulo a Saori e o Seiya descobriram que o acontece em Vegas não fica só em Vegas rsrs! Continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! **

**Juliane.chan1: É verdade, tudo já está resolvido. Fico feliz de saber que você está gostando da fic, obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!**

**Janken: Que bom que você tá curtindo a fic mesmo sem gostar dos personagens! Valeu pela review! Beijinhos!**

**Akima Yuki: Oi! Nossa, fico honrada em saber que a 1ª fic que você está lendo de Saint Seiya seja a minha! Que bom que está gostando! É verdade, tem bastante fics yaoi, e o número tá aumentando cada vez mais, é impressionante! Tenho outras fics de SS se você quiser ler, Lágrimas e Cry me a River. Ah, e as fics das Seiya's Angels também são ótimas, vale a pena conferir, ok? Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! **

**Estelar **


	4. Anulação

**Capítulo 4 – Anulação **

_O Shun tem razão. Eu virei mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Primeiro larguei uma reunião de negócios em NY pra vir pra Las Vegas. Depois me casei com o Seiya, assim de uma hora pra outra. Aí fiquei louca da vida quando ele falou em pedir a anulação. Agora estou aqui no hotel tendo uma conversa amigável com a Shina e contando a ela o meu problema com o Seiya. Quem poderia imaginar?_

– Quer dizer que você ficou com ciúmes de mim?

– Ah, foi bobagem, eu sei. É que eu também fiquei irritada por causa do lance da anulação e tudo mais...

– Sabe, antigamente eu ficaria feliz por encontrar o Seiya aqui e certamente tentaria me aproximar dele, mas agora é diferente. Eu já superei isso, pode acreditar. Só vim aqui pra me divertir e acabei arrastando a June comigo...

– Bom pra ela, encontrou o Shun e eles se entenderam muito bem...

– Pois é... mas voltando ao assunto, o Seiya é muito cabeça-dura! Está na cara que ele também gosta de você, só tem medo de admitir isso.

– Você acha mesmo?

– Claro! Por isso ele falou em anular o casamento. Além do mais, ele não sabe o que você sente por ele.

– O que eu sinto por ele?

– Isso mesmo. Acho que vocês dois deviam conversar e tentar se entender. Vai ver a June até tinha razão, vocês bem que poderiam continuar casados.

– Não sei não... Talvez as coisas não dêem tão certo assim, mas de qualquer jeito vou voltar pra casa logo, aí quem sabe possamos conversar sobre isso com calma.

**Mais tarde...**

Seiya vai até o quarto de Saori no hotel e a encontra um pouco menos irritada.

– Eu posso entrar?

– Claro, entre, Seiya.

– Eu pensei um bocado sobre o assunto e...

– E?

– Ainda acho que o melhor a fazer é anularmos o casamento.

– Então... você continua achando isso – Saori responde desapontada – Você não acha que as coisas podiam dar certo se continuássemos...

– Casados? Acho que não, Saori. Não desse jeito.

– Está bem, então vamos acabar logo com isso. Vamos voltar pra casa, procurara um advogado e pôr um ponto final nesse assunto!

– Mas vai ficar tudo bem entre agente, não vai?

– Claro Seiya, vai ficar tudo como sempre, nada vai mudar... nunca.

– Saori... a verdade é que eu gosto de você, gosto muito.

– Mas não é por esse lado, não é?

– Bem... eu...

– Tudo bem, Seiya. Vamos esquecer isso, ok?

– Ok. Boa noite, Saori.

– Boa noite.

_É melhor mesmo esquecer tudo isso. Foi bobagem achar que poderia existir algo mais entre o Seiya e eu. Foi um grande engano. Ele nunca deve ter sentido nada por mim, eu que me iludi à toa. Mas às vezes parecia que eu representava algo mais pra ele, mas... ele mesmo disse que não poderíamos ficar casados. Então é melhor desencanar desse assunto de uma vez..._

**De volta ao Japão, alguns dias depois...**

– Já está tudo resolvido, Seiya. Falta apenas assinarmos os papéis – Saori diz secamente, assim que Seiya entra em sua sala no escritório da Fundação Graad.

– Isso é bom, eu acho...

– Você assina aqui, aqui e... aqui.

Quando ele termina de assinar, ela recolhe os papéis e os assina em silêncio.

– Pronto, já podemos nos considerar livres novamente. Isso é tudo, Seiya. Pode pedir ao Shun pra vir aqui?

– Claro – ele responde deixando a sala.

Alguns momentos depois, Shun bate na porta e Saori o deixa entrar:

– Boa tarde, Saori. Trouxe os documentos que você me pediu hoje de manhã.

– Obrigada, Shun.

– Seiya me disse que vocês acabaram de assinar os papéis da anulação...

– É verdade. Já terminamos tudo.

– Eu ainda achava que vocês não iriam até o fim nisso.

– Mas nós fomos, Shun. E agora tudo não passa de uma lembrança de mais uma loucura que aconteceu em Las Vegas...

Continua...

_N/A: Oi gente! Desculpem a demora na atualização, é que eu tive uns problemas com o meu pc nessas semanas. Espero que continuem acompanhando! _

_Palas Lis:Oi Lis! Tudo bem! Obrigada pela review! Não se preocupe, eu também demorei pra postar porque as minhas aulas também voltaram... Continue acompanhando! Beijinhos!_

_Pri Gilmore:Oi! O Seiya é mesmo cabeça-dura, né? Valeu pela review! Beijinhos! _

_Mary Ogawara: Oi Mary! Tá rolando mesmo a maior confusão! O Seiya e a Saori não seguiram o conselho da June, que pena, né? Mas a fic ainda não acabou, continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! Ah, e não esquenta com demora, isso acontece com todo mundo (comigo também!) _

_Estelar _


	5. Do jeito certo

**Capítulo 5 – Do jeito certo **

– Srta.Kido, telefone para a senhorita!

_Quem estará ligando tão cedo? E num sábado!_ – Saori pensa mal-humorada – Eu já vou atender, Tatsumi – ela responde levantando-se da cama e pegando o telefone.

– Bom dia, Saori.

– Seiya? Bom dia, não esperava que fosse você... O que houve?

– Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada, só liguei pra saber se você gostaria de sair pra jantar hoje à noite...

– Sair pra jantar? Com você?

– É, isto é, se você não tiver outro compromisso...Eu quero falar com você sobre um assunto importante.

– Ah, não, eu não tenho planos pra hoje, então acho que podemos jantar juntos sim.

– Ótimo. Nos vemos à noite então.

– Está bem, até lá.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Saori senta-se na cama, pensativa. _O que será que o Seiya quer falar comigo? Ele disse que era um assunto importante... Desde o "incidente" em Vegas não temos nos falado muito, a não ser assuntos de trabalho. Algo me diz que o que ele quer me dizer no jantar não tem nada a ver com trabalho. Mas o que será? Bom, vou ter que esperar até a noite pra saber... _

**À noite... **

Ao chegar ao restaurante em que marcaram o encontro, Saori fica surpresa ao ver que Seiya já está esperando por ela, sentado à uma mesa para dois.

– Você chegou cedo, isso é um verdadeiro milagre!

– Por que um milagre?

– É que você sempre chega atrasado aonde quer que seja.

– Mas dessa vez eu não podia me atrasar...

– É mesmo? E por quê?

– Saori... eu convidei você pra jantar hoje porque preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante, pra nós dois.

Ele faz uma pausa antes de continuar, enquanto Saori o observa curiosa.

– Primeiro eu quero me desculpar por ter agido como um idiota no lance do casamento. Eu não tive a intenção de te magoar, sinto muito ter feito isso. A verdade... é que eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, Saori. Bem, sempre não. Quando era criança eu te odiava – ele diz sorrindo e Saori deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso – Mas agora é diferente, eu gosto de você, muito. Mas quando a June falou em você e eu ficarmos casados eu entrei em pânico! Tive medo de estragar tudo entre a gente. Não parecia a melhor solução. Não parecia certo nós ficarmos juntos só porque fizemos uma bobagem, entende?

– Vendo por esse lado, até que você tem razão...

– Por isso eu achei que a melhor decisão era anularmos o casamento. Eu sinto muito ter deixado você chateada com isso.

– Eu achei que você realmente não se importava e não queria continuar casado porque nunca quis mesmo nada comigo...

– Isso não é verdade! Eu lamento ter feito você pensar assim, Saori. A verdade é que eu dei mancada, eu sei, mas agora quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

– Como assim "do jeito certo"? – Saori pergunta confusa.

– Saori... eu amo você. E quero ficar com você de verdade, pra valer. Por isso...

Saori observa em completo estado de choque Seiya tirar do bolso uma caixinha preta.

– ...Você aceita se casar comigo? – ele pergunta abrindo a caixinha e revelando um belo anel de noivado.

Ela fica alguns segundos em silêncio, imóvel, sem saber o que dizer.

– Seiya... eu... isso é... você está falando sério? – ela pergunta após se recuperar do "choque".

– É claro que é sério, Saori! E então, qual é a sua resposta?

– Bem, eu também... amo você, Seiya. E quero mesmo ficar com você...

– Ainda estou esperando a sua resposta...

– Sim, eu aceito.

– Sério?

– Claro que sim! – Saori responde com um sorriso. Seiya coloca o anel no dedo dela e eles trocam um beijo apaixonado, desejado por ambos há muito tempo.

– Vamos nos casar de verdade! Eu nem posso acreditar! – Saori exclama quando finalmente resolvem pedir o jantar (N/A: Afinal, depois de tanta emoção já tinham até esquecido!).

– É perfeito! E dessa vez não vai ter anulação!

– Engraçado, eu estava cansada de ser tão certinha e quis fazer uma loucura. Por isso acabamos nos casando. E aí deu tudo errado. Quem diria que as coisas ficariam tão bem depois que eu parei de agir tão impulsivamente e voltei a ser como antes...

– Mas se você não tivesse tido aquela idéia maluca talvez não estivéssemos aqui agora. E além do mais, eu gosto da Saori rebelde e inconseqüente.

– É mesmo? Sabe que eu também? E acho que você tem razão, se não fosse a minha "rebeldia" talvez não estivéssemos juntos.

– Bom, o que importa realmente é que se antes foi por acidente, agora vamos nos casar pela razão certa – Seiya diz segurando as mãos de Saori entre as suas.

Ela o beija apaixonadamente, selando definitivamente seu compromisso, para depois completar:

– Por amor, acima de tudo.

**Fim **

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Bom, esse foi o final, espero que tenham gostado. Com essa fic encerro a minha passagem por Saint Seiya, já que não pretendo escrever outras fics desse anime. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews, principalmente: Priscilla Gilmore, Mary Ogawara, Palas Lis, Akima Yuki, Mitsuki Tabemashi, Juliane.chan1 e Janken. **

**Beijos pra vocês! **

**Estelar **


End file.
